villains_google_docsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Diabolos
|hobby = Destroy Earth Torture intruders|goals = Lie to Eric about he will not destroy Earth and took over (succeeded) Manipulate The Heroic Eye (succeeded) Create a humanoid creature (succeeded) Kill all humans (ongoing)|crimes = |type of villain = Cataclysmic Scientist}} Dr. Diabolos, Or Brian Smith is the main antagonist of Murphy Mythos. He was known to be the most evil villain on Murphy Mythos because he is an evil, cataclysmic doctor that wants to kill all humans and make all species extinct due to his xenophobic mind. He also wants to destroy the world because he thinks the world is a planet of crap for an unknown reason that makes him really annoyed. In his life, He created evil experiments and specimens to use them as a weapon to destroy the world and kill all of humanity instantly. Also in his life, He hates other villains because of jealousy to appearance, powers and personality. That means Dr. Diabolos has no allies and needed to be all by himself, trying to destroy the world and killing all humans as possible with his experiments to use. His lab was secretly underground because he doesn’t want intruders entering his lab to presumably steal stuff or kill him somehow. While in the lab, He torture intruders with cruel punishments and hurtful experiments to them to suffer or dying. Also, He invented a dangerous chamber with toxic elements, deathly sharps and atomic bombs. Appearance Dr. Diabolos appears to be a mad doctor with a grim reaper clothing, a green window with light on his chest, two sticks with light on his shoulder, brown gloves, grey armor, tan skin, white rare eyes, two straps on his left arm, a glass on his left eye and an unusual nose. Personality Dr. Diabolos is described as extremely sadistic, oppressive, arrogant, xenophobic, cruel, merciless, irredeemable, unapologetic, careless, tyrannical, remorseless, monstrous, misanthropic, ambitious, barbaric, sociopathic and psychopathic. His mixed personality makes him a cruel doctor who tortures people and wanting to destroy the world and humans with his evil, experimental weapons and other stuff he use to thing he likes to do. Murphy Mythos Dr. Diabolos was in his lab, creating experiments and inventions for his plans to destroy Earth and humanity. He used toxic and dangerous elements together with ingredients and mixtures. After that, He went straight to his mechanical machine and pulled the lever to turn it on and put on his new experiment on the machine. After it was done, It turned out to be a humanoid creature with green skin and a ugly face. He brings it out from the machine and instigate the creature he made and started to complete his plan. Link To Google Doc https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mbqdutfh3uoyHMmaXyCLWLYo4KcBvD5wzcdjU1mWGU8 Category:Murphy Mythos Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Crime Lord Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Possessors Category:Supervillains Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Gunmen Category:Doctors And Scientists Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulators Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Karmas Houdini